


A Believer, A Warrior, A Monster

by BigFluffyKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Inoichi, Bisexual Shikaku, Drama, Eventual Original Female Character/Orochimaru/Jiraiya, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Shikaku/Inoichi, F/F, F/M, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Humor, I hate Danzo, Like I Really Hate Danzo, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character Is Kakashi's Mother, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Hatake Sakumo, Polyamorous Jiraiya, Polyamorous Orochimaru, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFluffyKitty/pseuds/BigFluffyKitty
Summary: She died in one life only to be placed in another. Only this time it was in an unfamiliar but instantly recognizable place.  Waking up in a new world with a new body was something she didn't expect. But these people have become special to her. Her new family, her friends, her allies......these people, she'll do anything to make sure they live. She'll overcome the challenges to this new life, maybe even find love along the way. Well if Mina-nii allows it..





	1. The One Who Is Reincarnated

A child, no older than five, was lying asleep in a hospital bed. The child was pale in complexion, with feathery white hair and under those closed eyelids is a pair of purple eyes. They were clothed in a light blue hospital gown that stopped at the ankles. Under the gown, bandages covered the child's chest and abdomen, along with an IV and heart monitor connected to their right arm.

If one was to look close enough, they would see that the child twitching, their fingers moving slightly, trying to feel for something. A sheen of sweat began to form on their forehead, their face scrunching up in pain from an unseen force. The twitching becoming more frequent and more violent as the time ticked by.

Suddenly they jolted up, a pained gasp leaving their lips. Huffing for air as if they ran a marathon, the child sat their collecting their breath. In. Out. In. Out That was the only thing floating through their head. Feeling a pinch in their arm the child's breathing calmed enough for them to process where they were at.

Confusion momentarily crossed their face, seeing as this was a place they were unfamiliar with, before a sound of a door knob turning alerted that someone was coming. From the left side of the room the door opened slightly to allow a little blonde head to peek in. Wide blue eyes connected with puzzled purple, electing a surprised gasp to leave the blue eyed blonde boy.

"Shiro-chan! I'm sorry!", the mysterious boy cried as they ran towards the the white haired child in the bed. Getting a full view of the person the purple eyed child analyzed them. The blonde kid was a fair tan in complexion, wearing a white hood with green trimmings along the sleeves and black pants with blue sandals. Who was he any way?

The boy in question was busy apologizing and crying on his knees next to the child in bed. Snot was running out of his nose while tears streamed down his round cheeks. Undeniable the boy was cute, but right now he looked a mess.

Fed up with the blonde's crying the purple eyed child hesitantly patted the boy's head. His crying turned into sniffling, big blues eyes gazed up at them. The purple eyed child seeing the boy stop his tears brought up their hand and wiped away the remaining tears.

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan......it's my fault you're here. If only I was more observant and noticed that you weren't next to me then you wouldn't have gotten hurt.", the blonde boy apologized. His words confused the child. What could he have done that had hurt them?

"W-W-Who a-are you?", a raspy feminine voice asked. It was the purple eyed child who spoke, voice croaky due to not being used for sometime. Her eyes widened a little because she sounded horrible.

"Ha! That's funny Shiro-chan! For a second there you had me worried.....you are kidding right?", the boy laughed nervously before trailing off. His eyes showed that he was scared, hoping that this was the girl's version of a sick prank to get back at him. It wasn't a prank.

Seeing the one he calls Shiro-chan not burst out laughing, saying how this was pay back or some type of joke, caused the blonde to break down crying again. This in turn caused the girl to freak out and trying to calm him down. She doesn't know why she said it but her mouth worked on autopilot.

"Onii-chan! Please don't cry!", came the panicked cries from the white haired girl. With out realizing what she was doing the girl wrapped her arms around the boy, squeezing him tight in hopes that the embrace would cease his cries. For some reason, seeing him cry because of her made something inside of her snap.

Suddenly a rush of memories and information rushed through her mind. Her birth, her growing up in an orphanage, meeting the blonde boy whose name is Namikaze Minato. Going to the Academy. Training to be a shinobi. Finding a explosive tag in one of the training fields with Minato. The tag going off. Minato's horrified expression as the tag went off with her near it. And more specifically her name. Okamoto Shiromi.

But she also had memories of another life. Nineteen years worth of memories. A life in which she died for saving the life of a child from being hit by a truck. Her body skidding across the road, bones broken and limbs twisted in positions they shouldn't be. Her blood pooling around underneath her crumpled body as screams ring out, her conscience fading into black. At the moment she prayed that the child was at least safe before her breathing stopped along with her heart. But most all she remember her name. Rayanna. Rayanna Maria Salazar.

And she had been reincarnated.

The sudden realization of her rebirth was so overwhelming that she as well began to cry. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto the boy, or as her memories conveyed, her older brother by blood pact, Namikaze Minato. Or Mina-nii as her mind supplied. 

Her crying and outburst caused Minato to stop his tears momentarily to stare at his beloved little sister by blood pact, and question again if she was just playing a prank and felt guilty for making him worry. But seeing the general confusion and panic in her eyes made him see that she wasn't sure. On one hand she called onii-chan but on another she wasn't acting when she had asked who he was. Maybe subconsciously she remembered and is just having a relapse in memory. That had to be it.

He was about to say something but Shiromi beat him to it.

"I wasn't kidding when I had asked you who you were. But seeing cry because of me triggered something in me. All the times we spent together came rushing back. Some spots are blurry but I'm sure with time they'll come back. Don't worry Mina-nii everything will be alright.", she confessed but reassured at the same time, pulling her brother tighter into her embrace for comfort. Without words he as well pulled he closer, giving her the comfort he knew she was seeking. 

They sat there in silence, relishing in each others presence. Minato was still worried for his sister but he'll do whatever it takes to help her. Shiromi was still questioning who she truly was. Was she nineteen year old  Rayanna or was she five year old Shiromi. For now she'll just relax in Minato's arms and question stuff later. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything.", a voice asked from the door. It was a man, presumably the doctor from the way he was dressed. He had long dark brown hair pulled into a low hanging ponytail, a healthy tan complexion,  and a pair of brown of eyes that showed amusement seeing two children jump at his sudden appearance. He in all rights handsome, with a strong jawline and a clean shaven face. His build was something to. You could tell that he worked out regularly from the way his muscles show through his clothing. Not to muscly but not weak either.

"Who are you?", Shiromi asked harshly, a glare set upon her face at the man. 

Well, she didn't expect her question would make the man tear up as well. Now she has to deal with  another person she made cry.


	2. The One Who Is Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiromi is confused on somethings but things soon get clarified.

After comforting the crying doctor and reluctantly releasing Minato from her grasp, Shiromi sat in the bed thinking. If what her memories supplied her are correct then it's true that she was reincarnated. From her memories of the other life Rayanna knew of a Namikaze Minato. Well not a real Minato. A character from a manga and anime called Naruto. Rayanna didn't personally read or watch Naruto, but a friend of her's did. She knew the basics. And one of the things she does know is that Minato dies. She won't let that happen while she's around.

"Sorry for....uh.....crying like that. Let's pretend that never happened in the first place. Any way I came in see if you were awake, which you clearly are. And since you're conscience I have to ask you a few questions and do a few tests. Are you up to that Shiro-chan?", the previously weeping doctor asked. His sudden mood swing and use of her name was confusing.

"Um....sure? But can you at least tell me you name, my mind is kind of fuzzy right now.", she asked. He seemed to be familiar with her but nothing of him popped up in her memories.

"It's me Shiro-chan! You know me! The one and only Yuuto! Well Doctor Yuuto since you're a patient right now.", the now confirmed Yuuto said. As if like a switch was flipped, memories of who he was to her flashed through her mind. Apparently he's some weird guy she fond in the forest. He's not a crazy pedophile weird, more like hangs out with wild animals weird. From what her memories are showing they met when she was three and she had some how snuck from the orphanage grounds during outdoor time. Upon leaving the grounds she proceeded to wander into the surrounding trees and ten minutes in she met Yuuto. He was surrounded by a mother bear and her two cubs, and as she got a good look of what she was seeing the two cubs decided she was no harm. They lumbered over to try and play but the strange man prevented them until he noticed the child wasn't scared so he took that as a sign that everything would be okay. From that day forward she would sneak from the orphanage to visit the strange man and the other animals he attracted. Eventually she fond out he was a doctor at the hospital and took it upon herself to try to sneak in and visit him there. She got to him half of the time before nurses and other doctors noticed her presence and started to notice a pattern in her sneak ins, which lead to her getting caught often. Those were good times. 

"I remember now. You're the weirdo from the forest.", Shiromi stated blandly causing the man to visibly wilt. After a minute of depression he straightened himself up and grabbed a clip board that was hanging at the foot of the bed. He slowly walked around the bed and took a seat in one of the chairs next to her Minato in the other.

"Okay Shiro-chan first question: What is your full name?", Yuuto asked with an air of professionalism, a pen in his ready to mark down her answers.

"Okamoto Shiromi."

He checked something off.

"The day you were born?"

"April thirtieth."

Another check.

"Age?"

"Five."

And another check.

"Current location."

"The hospital."

Pause.

"Sorry, let me rephrase the question. What village are we currently in?"

Oh. She didn't know that one. Wracking her memories she came across something. It was a memory of a lecture from the academy. Her old sensei was going on about the Five Great Shinobi Nations. The Land of Earth has Iwagakure, The Land of Lightning has Kumogakure, The Land of Water has Kirigakure, The Land of Wind has Sunagakure, and lastly The Land Of Fire has Konohagakure. She was in Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves.

"Konohagakure."

With a nod of his he checked something down before standing up, tucking the clip board under his arm.

"All right Shiro-chan, everything checks out. You're free to go. You'll have to have Masumi-san come here later to fill some forms out. See you later Shiro-chan, Minato-kun.", Yuuto said as he walked out the room. He looked to be in a hurry all of a sudden. 

Shiromi looked down at herself wondering what was wrong with Yuuto just now before looking over to Minato. She had a serious question to ask him, something he should be able to answer.

"Am I supposed to wear this outside?", she asked, referring to the hospital gown she was currently sporting.

"Eh?"

* * *

After looking around the room for a while Minato brought over a some clothes he found in the cabinet against the left side of the room. It was a slightly to big sleeve less green shirt with a pair of black shorts along with a pair of pink panties with a cute little bow in the front. There were no shoes but there was pink scarf. Accepting the clothes Shiromi eased out of the bed, careful of her tender arm that once was punctured by the IV needle. A nurse had came in minutes after Yuuto left to remove her bandages, the IV, and not so surprisingly a catheter.

Once her feet touched the cold floor she scurried over to the bathroom that was next to the cabinet. Behind her Minato followed in case she needed help. She probably didn't needed but it was better for him to keep a eye on her than to leave her alone. After all she has been in the hospital for a good month.

As Shiromi changed her clothes she noticed how her body felt different. As Rayanna her body didn't feel tingly on the inside, but as Shiromi her insides felt like warm like some type of energy was moving inside. Pulling memories up of what this feeling could be one word popped up.  _Chakra._

What she was feeling was chakra, something that where Rayanna was from was a form of energy and myth typical heard about in Asian countries. But here it was more. It was the culmination of her very being, the mixture of her spiritual energy and her physical energy. She has a high spiritual output, which is fitting since Rayanna use to be a very spiritual person when she was alive.

Finished with putting on and adjusting her clothes Shiromi took her time in the bathroom to check her appearance in the mirror above the sink to her right. Her features were delicate as a child's should with her eyes a deep purple and her white hair, which was styled in a spiky bob with her long side bangs framing her face.  But what really caught her eye was the long vertical scar over her left eye. It wasn't a clean cut but it also wasn't a jagged one either, especially since it was nicely healed. If anything it made her look a little boyish.

Seeing her staring at the scar Minato walked behind her a embraced her from behind. He was taller than her, tall enough to where he could rest his chin on top of her head.

"After to tag went off a pieces of earth struck you in the face. Your eyes wasn't damaged but the force of the explosion sent was sailing at high speeds leading to you getting cut. I'm sorry Shiro-chan", he explained before apologizing.

Turning around in his arms she embraced him back, squeezing him softly to comfort him. "It doesn't matter if I got the scar, I like it. So don't apologize for what happened. As long as you have learned from your mistake and error than everything is fine.", she softly whispered into his chest.

Tears built up in Minato's eyes but he was smiling. Shiro-chan forgave and wouldn't hold a grudge against him. He did learn from his mistake and error. And he was going to do whatever it takes to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. That means training and getting stronger to protect his imouto. She was all he had in this lonely world.


End file.
